Commercial and non-commercial aircraft may download or upload various types of data. For example, various electronic instruments and devices on aircrafts contain stored information that may be updated, such as navigational charts and navigation data files. In addition, there may be other types of data downloaded or uploaded, such as movies, television shows, music, and diagnostic data, among other things.
Conventionally, for a wireless connection with airplane on airport ground, airport authorities generally required airport terminal and tarmac areas under wireless coverage to be within confined areas to reduce unwanted RF energy. In fact, wireless data throughput per current industry standards has already reduced significantly due to severe radio frequency (RF) interference at busy civil airports.